Hermione Granger
Hermione Granger is a respected member of the Illuminati, having been a member since the organization's inception. A veteran of the Second Wizarding War, Hermione's vast knowledge and battle experience make her an ideal Trans-Dimensional Analyst. She originated in the Harry Potter series, and is a recurring character in Paradox Fighters. Personality While usually kind and caring, Hermione has grown more than a little irritable due to her frustration with her own position in the Illuminati and the lack of communication between the higher-ups (Namely: Artemis) and herself, especially considering she was a founding member of the organization. Hermione lives to learn, having helped create the Illuminati simply to gather more information about other realities. This knowledge has since expanded to include many non-magical fields. Hermione still retains a bit of the over-achieving spirit she once had when she was younger, but has calmed considerably over the years. History Skills and Abilities 'Magic- '''As a witch, Hermione possesses the innate ability to channel a mysterious force known simply as "magic". It does not draw from a reserve, but turning raw magical power into useful spells takes a great deal of skill. The breadth of Hermione's knowledge of spells is incredibly vast, so this section will only list the spells she has used in Paradox Fighters. *''Arresto Momentum- ''a spell that greatly reduces the momentum of its target. Hermione used it frequently to recover from falls. *''Flippendo- ''the Knockback jinx. Knocks the target backwards. *''Viewfinder Spell- an unusual spell that creates a magic lens. This lens can be used to view far-away targets, and can even use an "x-ray" mode. *''Sempre Secum-'' a charm that prevents a vessel from holding liquid. *''Incendio- a fire-conjuring spell. Shoots a small orb of fire towards its target. *''Wingardium Leviosa- ''a levitation charm. Can be used to lift heavy objects into the air and move them freely. *''Apparition- ''A teleportation spell, used primarily for short-range jumps as long-range travel is very difficult and dangerous. *''Transfiguration- ''Tranfiguration refers to a broad school of spells concerned with changing one thing into another. During her battle with Ryuko, Hermione used a Transfiguration spell that turned pebbles into constricting vines. *''Expecto Patronum- ''A defensive charm that conjures a ghostly animal to defend the caster. '''Ki Channeling- '''As a result of being over-charged with directed Time Vortex Energy, Hermione developed the ability to channel her latent ki energy. While this provided the usual benefit of being able to enhance her physical attacks, it also directly effected her spells, drastically improving their strength. Hermione eventually became proficient enough to fly using ki. '''Super Toki-Jin- '''During her training with Piccolo, Hermione invented a charm that would allow her to access a greater amount of Time Vortex Energy at once, even further enhancing her ki-channeling abilities and spells. The result was the Super Toki-Jin (Super Time Being) form. While active, the massive release of Time Vortex Energy forcibly alters Hermione's body into a version of itself from further down the time-stream (somewhere in her late teens), although noticably altered by the huge amounts of ki flowing through it. Hermione's hair lengthens, and changes color along with her eyes to a glowing yellow. While in this state, Hermione needs no wand to cast spells- she can simply draw their sigils with her finger. The spells themselves are far more powerful, as well. After burning through all of her Time Vortex Energy in the battle against Ryuko, Simon, and Kamina, Hermione loses access to this state, as well as her ki-channeling abilities. *'Super Toki-Jin 2- 'An ascension of the STJ form, STJ2 forces even more Time Vortex Energy to the surface. Hermione appears as she did in her mid-twenties, although with all of the same alterations as before (hair, eyes, muscle mass). In this form, Hermione does not even need to draw sigils before casting spells, and is capable of simply ''willing the correct incantation. The spells become uncontrollably powerful- a single Incendio fires many fireballs; Expecto Patronum becomes the Expecto Patronum Cannon-'' a ki blast with the power of a neutron bomb. Trivia *Hermione's Super Toki-Jin form sure looks and sounds a lot like a Super Saiya-Jin, doesn't it? Well, it's not. Her eyes are ''yellow, not green. Duh. Category:Characters Category:Illuminati